Jodoh Ditangan Sasuke
by franscissa
Summary: “Suatu saat kamu akan melihatku berjalan berdampingan dengan lelaki lain.” Ujar Sakura dengan senyum menawan seperti biasa./Duh, neng. Ga tau apa kalau kokoro abang cenat-cenut mikirin itu kalimat.


Shimura Sai. Siapa yang enggak kenal sama doi? Si cowok playboy yang ngakunya gak playboy.

_"Aku tuh friendly orangnya. Bukan playboy, kok." _

Ucapnya saat pertama kali deketin cewek. Tampangnya memang ganteng sih, tinggi 175 cm. Kulitnya putih, terlalu putih sampai dikira kurang darah sama perawat yang ngecek kesehatan waktu pertama masuk SMA. Jadilah dia dikasih obat penambah darah dengan dosis berlebih sama si perawat. Untuk bentuk tubuh okelah untuk ukuran anak SMA kayak dia, gak kurus juga gak gendut, ideal.

Sai ini punya bentuk mata kayak kucing, matanya item tapi ga item-item amat. Kalau mandang cewek matanya pasti kayak ada binar-binarnya gitu. Rambutnya item legam model _curtaine_ _finger_ ala-ala boyband korea. Dan kalau senyum itu manis pakek bangetzz, habisnya doi punya _eyes smile_ macem Cha Eun Woo.

Cowok bermarga Shimura ini punya sohib yang namanya Haruno Sakura sama Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura, dari namanya juga udah tahu kalau dia tuh cewek. Si bule dengan tubuh semampai, itu julukan buat Sakura dari para cowok juga cewek. Habisnya cecan yang satu ini blasteran Jepang-Indonesia dan Eropa. Ga paham? Gini, bapaknya, Haruno Kizashi, itu blasteran Jepang-Indonesia. Sementara ibunya, Marame Mebuki yang sekarang udah ganti jadi Haruno Mebuki, itu asli Eropa.

Sebenarnya nih, Sakura itu salah satu cewek yang sempet di PDKT-in sama Sai waktu masih kelas sepuluh. Mereka sempet deket banget hingga akhirnya Sai mutusin buat nembak Sakura. Iya nembak, nembak yang "eh, aku suka kamu. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" iya yang itu. Tapi Sai tertolak karena buat Sakura motto pacaran itu besok aja kalau udah kuliah atau kerja. Dan lagi, Sakura gak mau ama cowok cemen yang nembak lewat _whoshapp_ dan mutusin lewat _woshapp_ juga. Apalagi waktu itu Sai baru putus ama pacarnya yang dari kelas sebelah. _Padahal baru sebulan pacaran. Parah emang. _

Oh, iya. Sakura ini anaknya tinggi bro. 165 cm. Dia itu paling tinggi di kelasnya. Udah rupanya cantik, tinggi, _body goal_, multitalent, juara paralel 1 seangkatan pula. _Flawless_. Ett, gak sempurna banget sih. Cuma satu kekurangan dia, GA PEKA. Mampus gak tuh buat cowok yang mau deketin. Mesti pinter-pinter nyari celah. Sakura sempet gak konek waktu Sai PDKT ke dia. Tapi gara-gara Sai pantang menyerah buat naklukin si bule, jadinya ya gitu deh. Dapet celah. _Tapi ditolak. Bruuff. _

Buat Naruto sendiri sih, Sai udah kenal lama sama dia. Udah dari TK malah. Udah TK sekelas. SD sekelas juga waktu kelas satu, lima, sama enam. SMP sekelas lagi tiga tahun. Lah, ini? Untung SMA kelas sepuluh gak sekelas. Tapi sih, ucapkan hai hello untuk dua tahun terakhir di SMA. Yep, mereka sekelas lagi di kelas sebelas plus dua belas yang kemungkinan gak di acak lagi.

_Kampret. Mesti ketemu sama ni muka bebek lagi. _Itu rontaan hatinya Sai.

Meskipun kadang Sai sama Naruto suka cekcok. Mereka itu punya hobi yang sama. Main _game_. Apalagi _game_ moba. Wuis, kalau udah mabar, weleeeh. Ga ada yang namanya gak misuh. Segala hewan dari pulau A sampai Z di panggilin semua. Mana suaranya Naruto kayak tikus kejepit pintu lagi. Ini Kiba si anak sebelah yang ngomong btw.

Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng nih ye. Si bule dengan tubuh semampai juga sekelas sama mereka. Azeek dah. Bisa buat cuci mata setelah lihat muka bebek nya Narutong. _Ini panggilan Sai buat Naruto. _

Ngomongin tentang Naruto nih. Ada yang ketinggalan guys. Si muka bebek ini keturunan Indonesia-Finlandia. Makanya rambutnya pirang. Matanya juga biru. Nah, kalau Sakura rambutnya merah muda. Asli. Matanya hijau terang. Jenis mata langka yang cuma dua persen orang di seluruh dunia yang punya.

Di kelas sebelas ini Sai lagi ngedeketin cewek. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia cewek _gamer_. Jadi lebih nyantol pembicaraannya sama Ino daripada Sakura. Karena Ino ini tipe cewek yang biasa saja dan gak neko-neko, apa adanya, dan kalau ada ujian di bawa santai kayak di pantai. Sebelas dua belas lah sama si Sai.

"No, ujian belum selesai lho. Kurang tiga hari lagi."

"Ah, masa bodo. Besok kan sabtu. Libur bentar. Mulai ujian lagi kan senin. Santai lah gengs, mending mabar. Hidup tuh dibawa santuy aja bosque!"

_Gundulmu dibawa santai_. Ya gitulah Ino. Walaupun ujian sedang menghadang, mabar tetep nomer satu. Tapi kalau ujian udah selesai dan dia dapet nilai jelek. Ngelesnya ada aja.

"Duh, ga paham aku sama yang bikin soal. Bagaimana ciri-ciri yang termasuk ke dalam organisasi kejahatan kerah biru? Lah? Emangnya aku anggotanya? Mana ketehe." Sosiologi.

"Perasaan udah ku hitung pakai cara ini. Kenapa bisa salah? Apaan pula itu aljabar? Bukannya yang x-y-x-y ya?" matematika.

"Duh, kenapa mesti ada biologi? Padahal kita kan 'nak ips. Gak like deh." Biologi lintas minat waktu kelas sepuluh.

Dan lainnya.

Pokonya semua pelajaran dikeluhin sama dia. Udah macem netijen-netijen ganas yang merasa maha benar. Padahal nih ya, kalau di _flashback_ salah siapa coba? Dia nya aja yang gak pernah belajar. Belajar pun pagi kalau udah mepet jamnya masuk ruang ujian. Mendingan si Naruto malah. Walau sering lupa waktu kalau nge-_game_, setidaknya dia serius kalau ujian tiba. Terbukti namanya sering nangkring di sepuluh besar sekelas. Kalau Sai lima belas besar. Sakura mah jangan ditanya.

Tapi walau Sai deketin Ino. Dia juga masih gak rela buat ngelepas Sakura begitu saja. Baru ditolak sekali kok. Lagipula Sakura masih _single_ ini. Gitu pikirnya sebelum dia dibikin pusing nan galau karena perkataan Sakura di suatu pagi yang mendung.

"Suatu saat kamu akan melihatku berjalan berdampingan dengan lelaki lain." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum menawan seperti biasa. Ini Sakura ngomong waktu mau kenaikan kelas dua belas.

_Duh, neng. Ga tau apa kalau _kokoro_ abang cenat-cenut mikirin itu kalimat. _

Awalnya Sai sih biasa saja. _Halah ngeles_. Gak, emang biasa saja. Mukanya. Masih bisa senyam-senyum sambil nanggepin Sakura dengan gombalannya. Katanya suami masa depan dia tuh Sai. Padahal mah, hati nya udah lari dari kutub utara ke kutub selatan bahkan sampai ujung dunia pun udah dia kelilingin.

_Duh Sai. Jangan maruk napa. Jadi pilih Ino apa Sakura?_

Gak disangka gak diramal. Eh, waktu kelas dua belas kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru. Cowok. Super duper ganteng nan menawan nan seksi nan cool dan nan nan nan yang lain.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak dari konglomerat lama yang uangnya selalu mengalir deras seperti sama halnya main perosotan di pelangi. Anaknya cool tapi ramah. Guanteng pakek bangetzz. Alisnya tebel ala-ala cowok sejati gitu. _Tapi gak tebel-tebel amat kayak Lee anaknya Pak Guy_.

Badannya juga tinggi. Lebih tinggi dua senti dari Sai. Warna matanya hitam pekat. Tatapan matanya tajem. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya tipis. Kulitnya putih. _Body_nya juga sudah berbentuk. Bahu lebar, dada bidang. _Senderable banget. Mau dong nyender di situ. _

Setelah sesi perkenalan. Usut punya usut, ternyata doi keturunan Jepang-Amerika. Asli. Ga ada keturunan Indonesia nya. Tapi bahasa Indonesia nya lancar lah, walau diselingi bahasa Inggris juga. Masih mending Inggris, bukan Jepang. Kalau Jepang mah yang paham cuma Sakura.

Sasuke di Indonesia udah hampir setahun. Awalnya sih gara-gara ayahnya ada kerjasama sama perusahaan temannya yang ada di Indonesia. Yang mengharuskan dirinya dan ibunya ikut ke dalam perjalanan bisnis ini. Sasuke punya kakak cowok juga. Tapi karena kakaknya harus menemani istrinya yang sedang hamil tua di Jepang, jadilah hanya dirinya dan ibunya yang ikut.

Mendengar asal keluarga yang memiliki uang sebegitu banyaknya. Dan juga asal negara yang sama dengan Sakura. Membuat _kokoro_ Sai lagi-lagi _doki-doki_ gak jelas. Mana wali kelasnya nyaranin Sasuke buat sebangku sama Sakura lagi. Kan kam to the vret. Alasannya sih biar komunikasinya gampang. Mentang mentang dari negara yang sama, nyaranin tempat duduk sembarangan! Huh!

Seperti yang terjadi pada umumnya dari adanya murid baru. Kepo _is needed_. Semenjak bel isoma berbunyi, mejanya Sasuke rame banget sama ciwi-ciwi yang mendadak jadi wartawan dadakan. Sakura yang duduk di dekat dinding jadi gak bisa ke kantin karena Sasuke masih duduk di tempatnya. Mendengarkan satu persatu pertanyaan dari teman sekelasnya. Mencoba memahami. Dan dijawab dengan kata-kata singkat atau gelengan dan anggukan. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum ramahnya. Membuat mereka klepek-klepek bak ikan tanpa air.

"Misi gais, cowok cakep mau lewat!"

Itu Naruto. Dia dateng sama Sai buat nyamperin Sakura. Mau diajak ngantin kayak biasa. Tapi gerumulan ciwi-ciwi di meja si tampan –nama panggilan Sasuke dari Naruto sama Sai– membuat mereka kesusahan sendiri.

"Apaan sih, Nar! Cakepan juga Sasuke." Sewot salah satu cewek yang nangkring di mejanya si tampan.

_Asem! Gatau apa mereka hebohnya kayak apa waktu gue masuk sekolah pertama dulu!?_

Naruto melotot gak karuan. Ekspresinya be like sumpahan loe kocheng?! Yang dibalas si cewek sama pelototan ala emak-emak yang ngomelin si biawak karena manjat pagar rumahnya tanpa ijin.

"Heh! Sadar diri ya lo semua! Si tampan emangnya bakal kecantol sama lo pada kalau lo semua pada kecentilan kayak gini? Gak liat tuh si tampan risih liat muka kalian?!" sembur Naruto tanpa jeda, "ya gak Ra?" tanyanya pada Sakura meminta persetujuan.

Sakura kaget dong, gegara Naruto tiba-tiba ngobrol sama dia. Ini baru dua hari masuk sekolah lagi dan mereka belum akrab banget. Siapa yang gak kaget coba. Akhirnya Sakura hanya ngangguk dan melempar senyum abstrak ke kerumunan cewek-cewek di meja temen sebangku nya.

"Actually i've no problem with that."

Serentak mereka menoleh pada si pemilik meja. Sasuke. Naruto dan Sai dengan wajah _are u serius dude?!_ Sakura dengan wajah _eh? Okay?_ Dan cewek-cewek dengan wajah _kyaaa_. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih menoleh ke arah Sakura. Memandangnya balik. _Et, bang. Jaga mata ye. _

"Lo serius? Wah, gue nyium bau keteknya Sai bakal nular ke lo Sas!" heboh Naruto sambil nunjukin keteknya Sai. Sedangkan Sai memasang wajah tidak terima.

"Maksud lo apa hah? Gini-gini gue punya kaset Disney." Protes Sai.

"Gak nyambung tolol!" teriak Naruto. Sai hanya terkekeh senang dan Sakura tersenyum geli melihat interaksi mereka.

"Mm, sebenarnya aku lapar. Can i go?" Sasuke memasang wajah tidak enak pada cewek-cewek yang mengerubunginya. Sontak mereka meminta maaf dan pergi setelah sebelumnya si cewek yang ribut dengan Naruto tadi menginjak kaki Naruto. Naruto menggerutu menggunakan bahasa Suomi yang entah apa artinya.

"Woah. Aktingmu lumayan dude." Puji Sai menepuk pundak Sasuke sok akrab. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin." Ajak Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk bagian belakang rok selututnya.

Mereka berempat jalan beriringan dengan Sakura dan Sasuke di depan. Diikuti Sai dan Naruto di belakang. Selama perjalanan ke kantin, Sakura sambil menerangkan ruangan yang mereka lewati pada Sasuke. Istilah kerennya nih, _guide tour._

"Sakura, kamu ada waktu nanti sepulang sekolah?" Sai tanya ke Sakura sambil modus kecil menepuk pundak Sakura. _Halah. Ngomong ae cembokur lihat mereka. _

"Ah? Maaf, Sai. Bukannya gak ada. Tapi kayaknya nanti aku ada rapat." Sakura menoleh ke Sai dengan sorotan mata meminta maaf kayak _puppy_ minta dipungut.

_DOH, GAKUAT ABANG NENG!_ Raung Sai dalam hati. Kenapa sih disaat mau move on si doi malah gitu. Sai lemah! Hati ini lemah!

"Rapat PMR ya? Gapapa, aku bisa nunggu kok." Senyum andalan milik Sai membuat Naruto mual. _Si bambank bisa aja memang_, pikir Naruto sambil ngupil di sebelah Sai. Diam diam nempelin hasil tambangannya ke baju Sai.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum menjawab, "um, kayaknya tetep gak bisa? Soalnya aku mau beresin barang buat di pindah ke kost-an. Aku mau belajar mandiri sebelum jauh dari orangtua karena kuliah besok. Mungkin lain kali. Maaf ya, Sai." Sakura memasang senyum penuh bersalah.

"Eh, oke deh. Lain kali." Sai sedikit kecewa sih. Apalagi tadi kalau gak salah Sakura sempet melirik ke Sasuke. Apa maksudnya coba!? Sai ketar ketir nih!

Akhirnya hari itu Sai memantapkan hatinya untuk PDKT part dua ke Sakura. Untuk urusan Ino, sepertinya mereka lebih cocok menjadi teman seper-game-an. Lagipula Ino pernah terang-terangan ngomong suka ke temen seper-game-an Sai yang beda sekolah. Walau gatau suka tuh suka kayak apa.

Tapi,

Sepertinya kesempatan Sai buat PDKT part dua ke Sakura udah gak ada. Eh, ada deng. Walau cuma 0,1 persen.

Tau Uchiha Sasuke kan? Ho'oh, si murid baru tampan teman sebangkunya Sakura. Kalian udah follow _Oritagram_ nya kan? Itu loh akun **@uchsasuke** yang pengikutnya dua digit plus ada tulisan RB dibelakangnya. Udah ngecek _Oritastory_ nya? Ini nih, gini.

**Uchsasuke**

_*__gambar anime cowok kena panah di dada* _

Sekilas biasa aja memang. Tapi, kalau kalian sebelumnya ngecek _Oritastory_ nya Sakura kalian pasti bakal paham. Iya Sakura. Kalian gak salah baca kok. Kalau kalian _ngeh_, story kedua orang ini saling berkaitan.

**Hrsakura**

_*gambar anime cewek ancang-ancang bawa busur panah* _

Disertai tulisan hiragana dan _emoticon _lope-lope dibelakangnya.

Paham kan gais?

Banyak yang ngespam DM ke mereka. Tanya tentang hubungan mereka. Termasuk Sai. Tapi, balesannya langsung bikin Sai trauma buat megang HP dan gak sanggup lagi buat melihat indahnya dunia luar.

**Hrsakura**

**PrinceSai**

_*you reply the story*_

Cie, statusnya terhubung sama Sasuke :)

**Hrsakura**

Iya? So?

**PrinceSai**

Ga

Serius amat dah Ra

Atut ih

**Hrsakura**

Gak mutu lo pucet.

**PrinceSai**

Ra?!

Astoge Naruto makannya biji kedele!

Ini beneran Sakura kan?!

**Hrsakura**

G.

**PrinceSai**

Lo siapa woi!

Anjir!

Mana Sakura gue!?

**Hrsakura**

_send a picture_

foto wajah datar Sasuke dengan latar belakang Sakura yang lagi masak*

**PrinceSai**

F*K!

Nah, itu jawabannya. Sai yang malang. Udahlah gak dapet si bule dengan tubuh semampai. Gak dapet si Ino pula. Yoi, Ino udah jadian sama si onoh. Tenang ae Sai, cewek cakep masih banyak kok. Eh, tapi, jangan cewek cakep doang yang di lirik. Meskipun luarnya cakep kadang dalem nya kagak. Hati-hati ya, Sai. _Keep__ your heart. _

Catatan di buku diary Sai hari ini : aku rapopo, aku _tsuyoi_.

**End**


End file.
